


The King and the Whore

by ruk21us



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruk21us/pseuds/ruk21us
Summary: Gilgamesh was the prostitute who announced his first night in the auction. Money was his everything.Arthur was the king with pride who had everything except love.What’s going to happen between them?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 55
Kudos: 60





	1. Service for money

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. This's one of my very first work in English.

Life is sorrow for people who have no money, as for a person like him. Gilgamesh was his name, it was a big name for someone who was born and grew up in a red line district of a big city of the powerful country, Camelot. 

He had no father, only a mother who raised him alone. She was a prostitute in the luxurious brothel as for that reason she could get money enough to take care of her child. Body and money, that was a fair trade. 

Gilgamesh used to live safely and happy until he turned to fifteen. The bawd so-called Madame said that he already grew up enough then it was his turn to serve customers like others, there were plenty of men who have waited a long time to claim him. After he had listened, he just nodded, it was no surprise for him, there were several boys and girls who were sold before him. It was the destiny of children who lived in this dirty place. 

Sex was service and your body was goods for sale. 

Gilgamesh could simply agree with her orders, however, his mother couldn’t. 

“No! I’m not going to let my son sells his body! He’s not a prostitute!” His mother Ninsun shouted but the employer just laid her eyes cynical. The bawd knew that this was actually the reaction of a mother, but it was not suitable for this kind of place. This was the market for the flesh, not a holy church.

“Ninsun, You are the most beautiful and always our top, but you’re quite old now. Answer me! what are you going to do after you retire! you still need money, and this is the reason why Gil has to pay for both of you!” She tried to suggest the truth, but Ninsun could not give up, she had lived painfully all of her life and she absolutely not let her child had the same destiny. 

It was the fact that Gil was the most beautiful child in this town. He had ruby red eyes that very gorgeous and elegant. His hair was like glitter sand that easily sparked on anyone's eyes. His body was slender and perfect for touching. When he smiled, he was like both angle and evil at the same time, he was the plenary sculpture that everybody wanted to pay for. 

Even though Ninsun tried to help her son but Gil already accepted his fate. For him, this was not the tragedy anymore, he had his belief and his pride that no one could understand. He must be the best of everything, he was clever than any child in this brothel and in this district. If he had been born in another world, he would become a king, the most powerful man in the country. As for that reason, when in this dimension, he had a destiny becoming a whore then he would be the best one. 

No one had the rights to claim him without his consent. Surely, he did not sell his own pride so cheaply. 

“Don’t worry Mom. It’s not your false or your responsibility for my life, it’s my choice and I believe in myself.” That night he told his mother and cuddled her tight with all his love. He didn’t want her to worry about him.

“No! You shouldn’t do that! You’re not the one who should stay here! It’s my false to bring you’re here! No if, if your father had not died!” If he had not died, Gilgamesh’s life would not have had this fate.

“You couldn’t change the past or the truth.” Gilgamesh said firmly, he didn’t care about his father anymore, a person who already died, could not help anyone.  
His mother always said something like these, and she cried a lot several times. Maybe there was something terrible that had happened in the past, but Gilgamesh wasn’t interested in it. He just wanted to live in his own way and did something to change his future by his own hands. 

Finally, when there was no way out, Ninsun had to accept the contact with Madam but she asked to postpone the time period. Gilgamesh surely had to become a prostitute but in the next two years when he turned to seventeen.

Two years later… 

Time flies too fast, Gilgamesh turned to seventeen, and he was the most charming and beautiful young man in the country. His reputation spread from one district to another and from the civil to royal, from the market to the castle, everyone knew that he was the one who you had to claim for your pride and power.  
However, Ninsun had no chance to see what would happen in the future. She accidentally died because of illness one year ago. 

Without his mother, Gilgamesh had to enter in the dirty business alone, he knew he was priceless and the most expensive goods in this country, then he had the power of negotiation, he announced that he would choose his customer himself, not the bawd. 

Firstly, he told Madame for announcing his first time for sale and he would have sex with a person who paid the best price, surely this was the auction and he knew his own value. 

Gilgamesh knew that many people wanted his body and really craved to fill him, then he let all of them fought for their gluttonies. He would get lots of money for his first night and then he would have the power of bargaining. 

“I should dance to present myself for all of them, when they saw my appearance, surely their sexually awoke and could not stop their beast instinct.”

“Then you can up your price, it seems you already plan everything without your heart.” Enkidu, his best friend asked him when they stayed together in the market. Gilgamesh always disguised as a normal young man. He surely a piece of jewelry who walked in the messy road. 

Enkidu was the only child of a merchant and Gilgamesh’s only friend, they had promised to open a store together some days in the far future, however before that Gilgamesh had to become a freeman. 

“I know you’re clever, but I think you abandoned your heart, it’s not easy to sleep with anyone who pays for you. You can speak easily but in fact, it’s not simply as you think.” Enkidu warned him.

“I have no choice! I don’t want to stay and live like a pitiful whore, I need money to free myself!” Gilgamesh said strongly, there were various prostitutes who fell in love with their customers, but finally, they had heartbroken and cried with sorrow until the last breath. 

“You should not disdain your destiny, maybe you may meet someone and decide to marry that person. Life is an unexpectable dream, you don’t know the conclusion until the end.” Enkidu tried to soothe him. If he had enough money, he would surely help Gilgamesh. 

“I have no interest in marriage with a man or woman who just tries to pay for my virginity. They are so greedy and ugly like animals! They pay then they get and then I will have more money! That’s all!”

“So heartless” Enkidu said with sympathy.

“I’m a prostitute, you could not wish for anything other than my service.” Gilgamesh confirmed his belief.

For him, his heart belonged to him, and he would give it for the one he respected.


	2. The Young Man in the Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playboy Arthur and Poor Gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native English speaker.

Camelot was a great country on this continent, also their king was the most powerful man. He was both warrior and the knight with his pride and honor. However, Arthur, the king always knew that he was not suitable for the administer, he had spent times for several wars, not to rule the country. Now, the country needed to be reconstructed, and he should do it right now.

“Don’t forget that your highness also needs the queen. You couldn’t stay alone forever.” Merlin, the court advisor suggested, his king was not a young man anymore, this year he already turned to twenty-seven, then he should get married to someone.

“I already have Mordred, she will be my only child.” Arthur confirmed his idea. His daughter was ten years old now, and she was clever and energetic. He loved her and had never thought to replace her with anyone. 

“Actually, you need someone to control your child, my dear king” That girl was brilliant, but everybody also knew that she was self-centered and stubborn. If they do nothing about her, she will definitely be a tyrant in the future. 

This was not the first time that Merlin tried to persuade Arthur to get married, nevertheless, he could not agree with him. Arthur had actually slept with many men and women, he had various beautiful concubines and temporary lovers, but no one could win his heart. All of them were such ordinary sexual partners who were greedy with money and power.

Merlin had hoped Arthur would find someone who opened his lonely heart and then he would give all of his loves for that person. So pitiful, there was no such special one.

“By the way, I plan to do something new today, you should go along with me, Merlin.”

“As you wish your highness” 

Currently, after a discussion with Enkidu, Gilgamesh had to go back to the brothel, he must prepare himself for tonight’s show. He could not make any mistake; this was his first time to take all impressions from his customers. He bet his whole life on it.

Then he decided to walk past a small alley, the short cut to the red line district. Unluckily, he accidentally met someone who seemed to turn around undecidedly. That man had golden blonde hairs with green eyes, his appearance was quite smart and gentle. He definitely was a nobleman. Gilgamesh had no interest in him, as for that reason he decided to pay no attention to this man and did not watch him directly.

But, as Enkidu had said, life was an unexpectable dream. You could not know the conclusion until the end.

“Hey boy! Could I ask you for the direction?!” 

“What?!” Gilgamesh turned his face to that guy and could see his face clearly, his smile was so bright and colorful, he thought he might be blind because of this man. So flamboyant!

“I got lost, I just want to go to the main street and the market, but it seems to me that it’s not around here.”

“Surely! this is the short cut to the red line district! You’re so clumsy walking here!” Gilgamesh answered unavoidably. There was no one walked around this part of the city with innocent eyes like him, such an awkward guy!

However, Gilgamesh still had to help this man, this guy did not seem to be suitable with this alley. He could not ignore him.

“Don’t do such a pitiful face, I can lead you to the main road.” Gilgamesh said again.

“Really! Great! I really don’t know how to get there!” This man, no, Arthur, the king of Camelot, now he was so happy. This morning, he had decided to survey his city by himself but finally, it seemed to him that he knew nothing about his. 

And, unfortunately, he also had missed Merlin. 

When he did not know how to find his advisor, he accidentally met a young boy in this dark alley. The young boy, no, the teenager, was scared of him and was so unfriendly, but he was still kind to help. 

Eventually, they walked together. Gilgamesh had no interest in this guy, however, the other had a different opinion. Arthur decided to say something. 

“My name is Arthur, and you?” 

“I…call me just Gil, everyone called me like that.” Gilgamesh surely did not want to present himself. Although he was not ashamed about his job, it was not a proud occupation too. If he introduces his full name, this guy certainly will relate him to Gilgamesh, a prostitute. “Are you a traveler? It seems that you don’t get used to this city.”

“Oh no! I’m a civil servant, normally I work in the castle to serve the king, but recently I feel that only reading from books or listening from people, that's not enough. I should see everything in my own eyes. That’s the reason why I’m here.” Arthur told the truth, that was useless for only staying on the ivory tower, he really wanted to see people with flesh and blood.

Like this young man, he had never seen anybody so charming and so attractive like him before. Only watching him, it was worthy enough. Last week. he unintentionally knew that many of his servants had decided to auction for the most beautiful prostitute of Camelot, but he thought that this boy was more interesting. 

The whore only served you on the bed at night, but a person could give you a good mood at the time. Maybe If this boy please him enough, he will ask him to be one of his concubines. It was definitely the highest prize for a young man like him.

Arthur imagined lots of things, but Gilgamesh had no interest in him anymore. He was thinking about the king. The luxurious king who always lived on the ivory tower. 

“Then you have seen the king several times, how about him?” The young man asked.

“Surely he hmmm…smart and elegant like me!” Arthur confirmed his confidence but the other suddenly laughed loudly. “What’s so funny?!”

“If the king was like you, then he would have been awkward! The one on the ivory tower should know nothing about the ordinary life of people. He definitely doesn’t know about his people's lives!” That was his feeling “There were lots of civil servants and soldiers who tried to use their illegal unlimited power in the city, there was also corruption and illegal drug export and import. I assumed that the king knows nothing, he absolutely understands only his wars and businesses with his concubines!” These were rumors about their kings.

Gilgamesh exactly told Arthur the truth that no one wanted to tell him. Many people in this country had obeyed orders without asking or questioning. He knew that his civil servants had controlled this country when he went out on the battlefield, meanwhile, his knights knew a little bit about how to govern the country.

Arthur surely knew the week points of his government, but this young man was the first person to speak directly. There were lots of people on the street, but they did not want to criticize the government of the king because they were afraid. It meant that this one was so brave.

“You’re surely fearless telling the stranger about your political opinion. If the others listen, you surely would be beheaded” Arthur teased him, but Gilgamesh had no fear in his eyes.

Gilgamesh surely loved money and safety, but he could not stand for the failure of the king. His life had collapsed because of that man.

“My Dad had died because of wars, my Mom had to raise me alone when I became an orphan. I have nothing left only my life. Some stories are so simple, but no one wants to accept the truth.”

“I knew…” Arthur was really impressed, he so cherished this young boy, not only was he beautiful but also was smart, brave, and clever. 

This was…the one.

Suddenly, he grabbed the wrist of Gilgamesh and took the liberty to embrace his waist. Gilgamesh tried to push him away and screamed, but the other man used his hand closed his mouth. Their eyes met and Arthur could see the furious in his eyes.

So wonderful!

“I know you’re angry me, but I want to tell you that I’m really curious about you. Gil, why don’t you come to be my bride, I promise to love and cherish you until the end of your life.” This was the promise of the king, he had not pledged to anyone before.

“Pervert! You’re so into yourself. Get over yourself!” Gilgamesh shouted back.

“No, I’m not. I just want to marry you right now, my lovely boy.” Arthur already used to with his playboy instinct. He really believed that no one could reject him.

At that time, Arthur was caught unawares when he spoke, then suddenly, Gilgamesh hit him with the knee and ran away quickly! 

“Shit!” 

Poor Arthur, he was hit his weak point, so he easily was broken and flopped to the floor. This was the very first time in his life that someone attacked him like this!

“Beautiful and dangerous, until wanting to possess.” Arthur laughed himself. His heartbeats were fast and full of desire. He really wanted to claim that man, the most precious rose in his life. 

“Wow! It seems someone already attacks you, your highness” That was the curious sound of the man who was laughing.

“Don’t only speak Merlin! You should help me to find that guy. He was so priceless!” Arthur smiled widely.

“It’s the first time you want my help in your love business. My king, you have a good taste, and surely have good eyes for the most wonderful rose in the garden.” Merlin said softly and reached his hand to help him to stand.

“What do you mean?”

“Let see him together, my king” He smirked.


	3. I have and You need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learnt something about Gil, and now he's going to make his move!

Arthur walked along with Merlin until the red line district, there were several people for today’s show. This was the first night of Gilgamesh, the gorgeous prostitute who would present himself on the stage before the auction in the next two weeks. The brothel already prepared seats for guests, and also sold additional tickets.

Arthur did not mind this place, he just wanted to see Gil again, not the others. He thought that maybe Gil was one of the bail boys or servants of the brothel. His appearance was quite so young to be any whore. Moreover, with his personality, he could not imagine how that boy had to serve customers on the bed. Gil must be very aggressive. 

Currently, Arthur wished to ask his employer to sell him directly. If he was lucky, he would have a chance to embrace that boy again tonight.

“How much do you prepare for your Gil?” Merlin asked with curiosity.

“That’s not any problem, I’ll buy him with all costs.” Arthur had doubtlessly no problem with money. He was surely the richest person in this country. “Maybe if I asked directly, the employer would give him to me for free.”

“You said like that young man only goods for sell, not a person.” For Merlin, he felt that Arthur’s words were like poison. He may get used to it, but he had never been impressed. 

“He’s actually a person and also my future bride, but before everything, I have to pay for him, right?” In Arthur’s mind, he got used to the idea that everybody in this country belonged to him, his citizen. However, slaves or prostitutes, under the laws of this land, were belongings that could buy. 

Then, between citizens and goods for sale, it was quite difficult to see everything equally. 

If Gil was a slave in this place, why he did not have the right to buy. Gil should be impressed to be brought by him.

“Don’t worry Merlin, I have already promised to take care of him.” And he always kept his promise.

“Like you keep your toys in a small box, don’t you?” The advisor asked back.

“That’s my precious box, Merlin.”

At the same time, they had discussed, the candles were blown out, the room was quite dark with dim light. At that moment, everyone kept concentrate on the center of the small stage, suddenly, the sound of drums and flutes was played. 

The dancer dressed in the belly dance dress, fabulous in the gorgeous Egyptian bedlah, the dark red bra on the top, belt set features gold beaded appliques, and deep red beadwork. Undoubtedly, that was a young man who Arthur need to claim to his own. 

He was his Gil!

He was on the stage, then it meant that his Gil was that popular prostitute who everyone wanted to pay for!

Although the fact was quite surprised, Arthur could not argue anymore. Now, he only concentrated on that slender body. Gil ruby eyes were so attractive, and his smile was so seductive. When he danced his waist and hip aroused the beast instinct of people. Even though Arthur had seen multiple beautiful creatures in the world, this was his first time to encounter this perfect beauty. 

Surely, he was that young man in the dark alley. However, the dancer was not him anymore, this one was teasing multiple men, and of course to challenge all of them to claim him and fill him with their dicks, every time he smiled like he tried to persuade people to pay for him. It was like he had two different souls in one body.

What’s the amazing boy like this?!

“I know that you must get lots of customers, Gil.” Arthur laughed funny. As he had thought, this young man was so exciting. 

Gil had said, he had nothing left. Now, it was meaningful. 

He had nothing, that was the reason why he had to sell his own body with the highest price.

“Poor boy, you don’t have to do that, I’ll become your husband then you don’t have to show your legs and your hip to please the others like this.” Arthur confirmed his desire, he really wanted to be the one in his first night and every night. 

When this one was the most precious rose of his country so that he must belong to the most powerful man of this country too. Arthur already dreamed when he could fill that hip with his dick and heard the nice sound of the boy calling his name.

Gilgamesh finished his dance with the intentional seductive smile. He already did the perfect performance that would help him to upgrade his price. However, he seemed a little bit sad in his heart deeply, someone in this room was going to bed him. They were going to have sex with him.

He had listened a lot about the works on the bed, he was a prostitute, not a freeman nor a lover, on the bed he could not just let the customer please him, it was his duty to serve. His mouth had its duty and also his hip. 

When he thought about this fact, he was a little bit afraid. 

Gilgamesh went back to his room immediately, while he let Madame announce the rules of the bid. When he reached the room and closed the door, that moment, he sighed softly and sank into the floor. 

“Mom, I did it, someone’s going to buy me. I’m going to be a whore like you.” He spoke and suddenly he cried his heart out. He always knew that he was not strong as he tried to show in front of the others, but he could not cry and ask for any sentiment. He had to stand on his feet and lived on his own.

When Enkidu asked him about destiny and love, he had no chance to say that be believe it or not. Life of a whore had no more than a service. He should think about money and the far future when he was free from this cage.

Money was everything, and he depended on it.

“It looks like the beauty cried for help, doesn’t it?

At that time, Gilgamesh was shocked when he heard a familiar sound. He got up quickly, but someone already grabbed his wrists and pushed him to lay down on the floor again. Now, the stranger was on top of him.

“You! No! Let me go!” Gilgamesh surely was shocked and wanted to scream loudly, but it was not possible. If he was seen in the room with this guy, his pride would have been decreased. This related to his reputation.

“Don’t furious, my dear. I just come because I want to say thank you for your help” Arthur smiled softly.

“This is surely not the way to show you’re grateful! You’re going to break my reputation!” Gilgamesh argued angrily. “If you’re grateful then get up!”

That moment, Arthur really wanted to laugh, again and again, Gil made him so funny. After he criticized the king’s government, now, he commanded the king to let go of him. However, Arthur did not want to argue, he got up and sat down with a wide smile. 

Gilgamesh did not understand this guy, but his instinct told him that he must be very careful. Arthur, this guy, he could enter this place alone, and no one could catch him. Then, this man was not just an ordinary civil servant, maybe a soldier? 

“Did you come after me to this place for what’s the reason? I condemned your king and you couldn’t stand?”

“Oh! That’s not any problem, I’m tolerant, so I really have no problem with that cute discussion.”

“What?” Gilgamesh was really confused. In his opinion, this guy was awkward. “Then why do you come?”

For that question, Arthur smiled, and then he grabbed the young man’s hand and kissed his knuckles softly. 

“I came to ask you to be my bride again.”

“No!” Gilgamesh said loudly and strongly, he absolutely did not accept this request.

“Listen to me, my dear. If you’re married to me, then you don’t have to be a whore and don’t have to be goods in the auction. Normally, I think that no one wants to set up themselves into that ungraceful situation, unless, you really want to sleep with multiple guys, 2 or 3 people per night”

“You!”

After Gilgamesh listened to Arthur, he really felt ashamed. It was certainly his future, and it was not fun anymore. But…

He, himself, was a headstrong man with full of his confidence. 

“If you buy me to be your bride as you said, I’ll definitely lose my life as your bitch until the last breath. The prostitute still has a chance to be free, but your bitch has no chance. I’m not going to be your personal whore all of my life.”

Gilgamesh spoke with confidence; he was very proud of himself. Although Arthur tried to give him the most comfortable solution, he still did not accept it. Surely, Arthur thought this person was really mad but he was so arrogant.

Arthur really loved Gil’s response; it was not the same as the others. He had his style. And this elegance impressed him.

“Let me tell you something. Gil, I’ll tell you the truth. I’m a millionaire, a man closed to the king. You neglected me; it means You’d reject the best thing for your life.” 

“Closed to the king? So, you must already have several lovers, and just want me to be another. You’ll leave me when you’re bored me. This’s not the bride Sir Arthur, it’s just a concubine, and I’ll not give my life for you. Please go back, I have nothing to say.” Gilgamesh confirmed his decision, he may cry a lot for his fate, but he still had his goal and his belief.

At that moment, Arthur seemed to broaden his’s view. In his life, there were numerous people who needed him to fulfill their ambitions, sleeping with the king was the chance to get power and a more comfortable life. It was certain they had to abandon their freedom; however, they got the glory when they became his.

How about this young prostitute? 

Before this instant, he could not imagine that a prostitute could reply to him with a colorful rejoinder. In these ruby eyes, he saw lots of things, Gil was painful and sorrowful with his situation, but he had his pride.

And no one could break his.

“Is this the reason why you decided to have an auction? You need some money to pay for the brothel and filled your personal pocket. You want to be free from this cage by yourself. Am I right?”

“I don’t have to answer. It’s not your business!”

“Yes, it is.” Then, the king smiled again.

Unexpectedly, Arthur moved close to Gilgamesh, and he stole a kiss from his cheek. Just a soft kiss, but Arthur felt so affecting.

“Then as you wish, I will make an offer to your competitive bid, then I’ll win and be your first and only guest. Do you agree?”

“Are you insane! It’s impossible!”

“It’s possible my dear, I have money as much as you need so that you’ll serve me because of money. You’re goods for sale then I’ll buy you as you wish! Good night and See you soon!”

“Wait!”

Arthur suddenly went out pass through the window, and he disappeared as he has never come to this room. Gilgamesh was so dizzy, he felt like he had a dream, but his cheek, it was still warm.

“Such a bizarre guy!”

Nothing in this world was expectable, let’s see it together.

And now, the show began!


	4. Please be my Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another conversation between them

This morning, Gilgamesh was told that his price kept rising and already broke the record. Now, he was the number one among prostitutes. Gilgamesh surely was proud of himself, like he had expected, he was always the one.

Certainly, he was quite happy and optimistic about his bright future, money was going to be separated 80% for the brothel, and 20% was his. If the condition is still like this, in three years, he should be free. 

There were lots of things he needed to do such as traveling and opening jewelry shops with Enkidu. He surely caught that future by his own hands.

“That’s great. I shall tell Enkidu about this good news!”

As for that reason, today, he disguised himself and walked secretly to meet Enkidu again. He could imagine that his best friend must be very surprised and they could celebrate together. 

However, while, he saw his friend and was going to greet him from afar, he suddenly was shocked. The blond hair man who now was talking with Enkidu, that was Arthur!

“Hi! Gil!” Suddenly, Enkidu waved his hands to greet Gilgamesh, but the other felt a little bit upset, he just wanted to announce the good news to his best friend, not this man! 

Why that stupid person was here?!

“Hi” Gilgamesh said softly, however, he felt grouchy, he really wanted to punch this insane guy who stole the kiss! “Who’re you talking with? What’s such an ugly guy!” He loath looked Arthur from head to toes.

In contrast, Arthur really thought that his Gil was so cute. In this moment, he was like a normal boy on the street. Who will know that this young man is the most expensive whore in the country? Actually, Arthur was really proud of himself to meet this jewel and ready to pay for him.

“Do you know Sir Arthur?” Enkidu asked curiously.

“I don’t know him!” Gilgamesh shouted.

“Actually, he knows.” Arthur laughed and smirked. “I already finished my business with Enkidu, why don’t you come and talk with me a little bit, I promise I’ll not touch you.”

Gilgamesh had never believed him, he really wanted to run away right now. However, Enkidu felt something a little bit special between them. Arthur was his customer, he knew from his father that his guy was a civil servant working in the castle, and also a man who closed to the king. He was definitely rich! From his own eyes, Enkidu could say that Arthur had some feelings for Gilgamesh. 

If it is this guy, maybe he will help his friend!

There was nothing that could guarantee Arthur’s help, but it was better than throwing everything away. Enkidu had his own opinion that he had never told Gilgamesh. He did not want his friend to sell his body to people so-called customers. He was going to devalue himself. 

Gilgamesh was clever, he had educated himself when he was a child. He was literate and also had critical thinking in complicated matters. That was the reason why he liked to criticize the king’s government. If he was born in a middle-class family, he would have a chance to be a nobleman. This was not the guy who should stay in the brothel anymore. The world was so unfair. 

Enkidu really wanted to do something for his best friend. He did not want Gilgamesh to be diminished. Although Gilgamesh may not have a love for the other people, he should love himself. Enkidu’s father always told him that the destiny of prostitutes normally they died before they could be a freeman. The owner was like harpy would use them as a tool, and took advantage of them until the last breath.

Enkidu could not let that tragedy happened with his beloved friend!

“I’m going to meet my Dad at the city center. Could you stay here and wait for my return, Gil?” Enkidu asked nicely with a soft smile. Definitely, he wanted to give a chance for Arthur. 

“What?! Are you going to let me stay here with this guy!” Gilgamesh argued, and a little bit disappointed. He needed to spend time with Enkidu more and more.

“Of cause! But just around 20 minutes. Please stay here and wait for me.”

When Enkidu had persuaded him like that, Gilgamesh had no options but to stay. He hoped his friend came back as soon as possible.

Arthur was so happy because he did not expect to meet Gil here. Although he told his knights tried to find out everything about Gil. He still wanted to know more from his mouth. If it was possible. 

Merlin was a great advisor; he could easily find all information about this young man. Gilgamesh was not the people of Camelot. His mother had evacuated from Uruk when he was a baby. She was a refugee, very poor, and she also could not speak properly Camalot’s language, as, for that reason, she could not find a good job. Unfortunately, she decided to sell her body as a prostitute and raised her child in the brothel. She definitely was the strong woman, but unlucky.

Now, he knew that Gilgamesh was not his citizen, he did not belong here. Although he still wanted to know more about this boy, he could not wait too long. The auction was going to close in the next 10 days. If he needs Gil, he will have to pay for him, now!

“I know from my friends that you are very popular. If the others had seen you right now, they would have tried to kidnap you. You’ll be useless if you lose your virginity before the day, right?” Arthur warned him, the price of Gilgamesh was raising, but it was temporary. When he passed his first night, his price would not be the same. Up or down, it still was not sure.

That was the reason why the first customer was very important to him. 

“That’s not your business.” Gilgamesh still confirmed his attitude toward Arthur. He disliked him.

“It’s mine because I have promised to bid you with all costs. I’m richer than you think and better than you can imagine.” Arthur smiled so coolly but the other was so upset.

“This’s surely the symptom of narcissus.” What kind of person to praise himself like this?

“Why don’t you think I’m better than the other stranger guys. I’m smart, cool, and funny. If I buy you, you’ll be happy. Oh! Actually, I quite have confidence in my sexual skills! You’ll surely reach your climax!” He guaranteed his performance.

“What!???” Gilgamesh was so ashamed, and his face reddened. This feeling was ridiculous for a prostitute like him, but this guy was shameless! 

“Why? Are you embarrassed? I think that you also have the right to reach your climax during our intercourse. I’ll really want to see your face and listen to your scream. That must be so cute!”

“Stop! You pervert!”

“No! This’s what should discuss between lover! And I assume you’re mine now!”

“Shame on you!”

Arthur still persuaded Gilgamesh again and again, surely Gilgamesh could not understand his true intention. He was ridiculous but was serious in his own words.

“I don’t understand. What do you want?!” Finally, Gilgamesh said directly. He could not stand with this odd situation anymore. Arthur should be enough!

“?”

“We have just met, why you really want me? If you just need sex with me, you don’t have to pretend to be friendly, I know that between us, it’s a business. It’s a service for the money!” Gilgamesh told him coldly, he knew that Arthur was interested in him. He said the truth about the bid, but in fact, he did not have to win or asked to be the first and only person like that. “I’m a thing, not a freeman. I know my status, you also don’t have to try to respect me as a person, when you don’t think like that!”

Arthur was stunned.

What?

“Do I seem to pretend?” Arthur asked back surprised.

“Absolutely! You can speak so sweet, but your eyes still looked down at me! You insult me!”

Again, and again, Arthur was so impressed with this young man. He always spoke something incredible and unexpected. You may think he was special, but he proved that he was priceless. Maybe because of his blood from another country, that was the reason why he was different. He said something that no one had their brave to tell him. It looked like Gilgamesh could read his mind directly.

Arthur thought he was going to fall in love. If you could say something about love, this emotion was very closed to that. He had never felt this way with anyone else, only this guy, first and only. Now, he really wanted to be the one who kidnapped this person.

No, he knew that his Gil would have been very upset if he had done it.

He would follow Gil’s rules and caught his heart.

Arthur closed the gap between them and reached his rights hand to grab Gil’s left hand. He touched that hand carefully before he kissed the back of his hand. Now, Gilgamesh did not shout or run away. He let this man did what he wanted. 

“I’m sorry if I have made you felt distressed. In fact, I came to see your friend because I wanted to know more about you, and I can tell you that I really want you to be my bride, not a concubine.” Presently, he really meant his own words, the mate, that was the status of the spouse of the king. “Please believe me. I’ll pick you at the brothel in the next ten days but before that.”

“Hmm?”

“Could you please date me today? Shall we have lunch together before you go back? I can wait until you’ll finish your business with your friend.” Arthur asked him nicely, normally he could not wait for anything or anyone, but for this incredible boy, he could.

“Are you insane? I’m just a whore, not a young prince.” Gilgamesh was questionable about this guy, he suddenly felt Arthur was not bad. “Why?”

“Between us, in person, I’m just a man. I’ll not devalue you or degrade you.” Arthur reached his hand to Gil. “Please take my hand, I keep my promise and I’ll protect you as I have said when we first met. Please give me a chance.” 

Gilgamesh was not really sure about Arthur, but when he looked into his eyes now. They were soft and very kind. He a little bit changed. Even though he may try to be nice, but he still tried.

Maybe it was not bad to get to know this guy. 

What has he got to lose?

“You don’t have to pretend to be a nice guy or a gentleman. Friends don’t do that, Arthur.”

“Friends?”

“Don’t you want to be my friends?” Gilgamesh invited him.

At that moment, Gilgamesh already took Arthur’s breath away. The king could hear his own heartbeats. He absolutely believed that only this young man was his destiny. He was his bride, his mate, his everything. 

“No, I don’t. I want to be your husband.”

“Such the awkward guy!” Gilgamesh argued, but he finally caught Arthur’s hand.

That was the beginning between them.


	5. It was not fair

Right now, Merlin could easily see that his king was quite happy. He woke up very early, had breakfast with his beloved daughter, did his businesses, then ran away to the city. He knew that his king went to meet his secret friend. 

No one asked directly about details, except Mordred. She was so curious, and already knew that someone stole her father. Her father had changed after he came back from the city with Merlin. This would be his plan!

“It must be you! Merlin!” She shouted to the advisor, but he only smiled back. For him, she was a little brat!

“I don’t understand what do you mean, my dear princess.” He looked so innocent, although he was the one who helped Arthur to run away from this aggressive girl.

“You must recommend someone to be my father’s wife. Now, everyone told me that I’m going to have Mom!”

“Then you should be happy, your father met his true love, and you’ll have a beautiful Mommy. Such a great family!”

“Merlin!” Mordred was so angry. Even though she knew that her father had several concubines, but no one was the one who conquered his heart. He had only her as a family, however, everything was going to change. “I don’t accept it! The bride of my father must perfect in everything. That person must be beautiful, clever, and highborn!”

“Absolutely!” Merlin confirmed, but his word made Mordred was angry. She could not see anyone with all perfect characters like that! “The bride of our king could not be only a bitch. If he gets married to such perfect human-like that, will you accept his marriage, young princess?” Merlin smirked.

And now, no answer, she just slowly nodded.

Mordred could not deny such a perfect man or woman. 

At the same time, Arthur did not care about the quality of his mate as everyone hoped. Now, he had a date with Gilgamesh, again. This was their third date in five days. Although the price of Gilgamesh still kept rising every day. Gilgamesh did not care too much. He seemed happy to have a small trip with Arthur. When he stayed with him, he felt bright and free around him. It was like Gilgamesh was a freeman. 

“Come on Gil, let go to the forest! I really wanted to show you my garden.” Arthur said and caught his hand to the carriage. Gilgamesh had to cover his face under a red hood. He was like a little red hood in the myth. 

“Garden? Do you have a private garden in the forest?” For Arthur, this question was so innocent. This country belonged to him anyway.

“I have!”

“Really?”

Like Arthur had said, he actually had his garden. This was the secret garden where he liked to visit alone, but now he really wanted to share it with his love. Gilgamesh seemed to impress with beautiful flowers, there were plenty of colorful flowers, especially roses.

“They belonged to you now, although every flower in this garden could not compare to your beauty. You’re the most intriguing man I have ever met.” Arthur told the truth, but Gilgamesh laughed like it was funny and unreal.

“Don’t try to sweet-talk me, that’s ridiculous. There must be a lot of beauties in the castle. Everyone told me that the king had various men and women in his harem. You’re working for him, then you must have seen lots.”

This was the truth that makes Arthur felt guilty. In present, he really wanted to cherish and embraced only Gilgamesh, but he already had several concubines. He did not want Gilgamesh felt that he was just a simple concubine in his harem. He wanted to have only this person in his life. Before that time comes, he must do something to protect his feeling. 

“The king’s going to release his concubines from the harem, he also will compensate them with lots of money.” Yes, he would do that. He would pay for them, and then Gilgamesh would be his only one.

“Why? He just wanted to pretend to be a good guy?” Gilgamesh was so curious about this fact. 

“Recently, he fell in love with someone who was really for him. He wanted to marry that person, and he promised to have only that person.” Arthur told the truth, before he asked Gilgamesh to marry him officially, he could not tell everything, but now he could tell the reality. “How about you Gil?”

“Me?”

“If the king had asked you to be his spouse, will you accept?”

Arthur knew that Gilgamesh needed money. He may have his pride, but how about the king? The ruler of the country. Would he accept it?

If he accepted, it was over.

“I hated him, so I’ll not accept it. If it was his order, he may be one of my customers but I’m not going be his.” Gilgamesh answered the same as he used to answer Arthur. He knew that the most beautiful prostitutes may be asked to serve the king, but he did not care.

If the king has money, he certainly sleeps with him. 

But…

“How about me?”

“!”

“I’ll ask you every day until you change your mind,” Arthur said and he put a pretty red flower behind Gilgamesh’s ear. He also kissed softly on his hand. “I love you.”

Now, Gilgamesh could not laugh or run away. He felt something that was quite warm in his heart. This was only a week, but this man seemed to propose him several times. However, Gilgamesh was not a fool, he knew that he could not believe a guy like Arthur. A guy like him must already have a wife. This sweet-talk may be only a rotten fraud.

However, before Gilgamesh would answer anything, suddenly Arthur felt something terrible. He grabbed Gilgamesh’s arm and then drew his sword. Some strangers jumped out from the bushed and attacked them.

“Arthur!” Gilgamesh screamed; this was his first time to see people fight with real swords.

“Don’t run! Try to be near me!” He shouted and stabbed peoples one by one. 

However, Arthur knew that he could not fight and try to protect Gilgamesh at the same time, then he decided to run away.

“Come with me, Gil!”

“Arthur!”

Arthur knew this forest better than anyone, he could hide and try to protect his love. However, one question already came to his mind.

Why? Why Gilgamesh?

“Do you know them? It seemed to me that they tried to kill you.” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know! There is no reason for them to kill a prostitute like me! They must want to kill you!”

“Me neither.”

“!”

That was their situation.

At the same time, at the brothel, Madame could not find Gilgamesh, she needed to talk with him about his new task. She asked everyone to find him, but no one could succeed. Then, she waited for him until night, but he still did not come back.

At the present, she already assumed that Gilgamesh had escaped with some secret guy like a rumor. It meant that he ran away with his lover! He betrayed her!

That night, she decided to ask the polices to arrest him, she wanted her belonging back!

“He’s my slave! I’ll never release him until he dies!”

As for that reason, when Gilgamesh backed to the brothel in the next morning, his master suddenly slapped his face and blamed him for his dishonest.

Although Gilgamesh and Arthur tried to explain what happened to them yesterday, no one believed them. It seemed to everyone that they tried to make an excuse.

“You ran away with this guy with nothing! How about your price!? Now, everyone in this town already knew that you were a dirty bitch! You already lost your virginity for him, don’t you!”

“No! I never have sex with Arthur! We just ran in the mountain and tried to escape from those killers! I didn’t do anything wrong or dishonest for our contact!”

“Who’ll believe you! Arrest him and prison him in his room!” She ordered the servants. “I’ll bid him tonight for anyone who still wanted unfaithful whore like him!” She shouted angrily and stared at Arthur like he was a criminal. “For you, you stole my slave, my belonging! You have to pay compensation!”

Slave

Belonging

Not a human or a boy

Arthur never knew that the life of slaves or prostitutes was so cruel as this. Gilgamesh just left 24 hours, but now his master acted like he did something really terrible. He was arrested like he committed a serious crime. This woman had absolute power to sell him like he was not human. This was terrible. This was not justice. 

The law of this land was unequal. 

“I’ll pay for compensation, and also I’ll buy him.” Arthur said but no one believed him. Now he was just an ordinary dishonest guy. No one knew he was a king. 

“Do you know his price? Yesterday, I wanted to recommend him to his special customers. They traveled to meet him and hoped to claim him for their pleasure. Now, I have special customers from Uruk, and they’ll pay for him the best price!” She said with confidence, then stared at Gilgamesh again. Now, he understood the real meaning of ‘them’ 

It was not only one person.

It meant…several.

“Madame! You!” Gilgamesh shouted back, he did not know how much customers from Uruk have promised to pay, but he could not accept this contact! He could not serve multiple men at the same time! This was not his consent! “I can’t! I reject this offer!” 

“Who’s cares about your consent!”

“!”

“Tonight, they’re going to bring me lots of money, and for you, my dear pet, I’ll prepare you for your first customers. Your hole must be comfortable for their dicks.”

“You!”

“I knew what you have planned, but you should know that your dream could never come true forever, I’ll sell you with the best price, and that group of people’s going to teach you where’s your place! You’re a slave! You’re my pet! Until you die, you’re just a whore! You can’t do anything, except spread your legs on the bed and waited for men’s dicks!”

That moment, Gilgamesh felt that his heart was broken, this woman did not have the intention to release him from the start. She contacted people to claim him cruelly, they did not want any service, this was just a raped gang. 

He really wanted to cry, no, he wanted to die now.

“I…” Gilgamesh had no word to say, he suddenly lost his consciousness and fainted.

“Gil!” Arthur tried to help him, but the police arrested him as a defendant, he had stolen slave of the brothel. He was a defendant under the law of this land.

Now, Arthur understood, clearly understood! The law of his country was terrible. This law punished innocent people like Gilgamesh, degraded them from humans to things. This woman announced to sell a boy for the raped gang, and no one felt anything. 

No! It was not fair!

“I…no…it’s my fault.”

It was the fault of the king who governed this country.

It was he who did harm Gilgamesh.


	6. I should die right now

Arthur always thought that he was the great king in this powerful kingdom, this was the very maleficent nation, both men and women could live happily under his protection. He had never thought about slavery in Camelot. He only thought that it was a system and hierarchy of people, he just followed the traditional rule. 

However, he already understood now, no one should stay under this kind of system.

A child who was born in this kingdom should be a freeman. A prostitute should have a right to negotiate what he or she really needed. Slavery was the tyranny system, and he really wanted to overthrow it.

He wanted to help his beloved one to be free.

He needed to see Gilgamesh smiled fully. 

“It seemed that you still don’t understand your guilty” Now, the judge of the district court asked him to accept his fault. In his eyes, Arthur was only an ordinary man. “You stole that slave from the brothel, then you must be imprisoned 2 years, and paid 500,000 pounds for compensation!” 

“I didn’t do anything. Gil and I almost died because of the killers. He also did nothing wrong.” Arthur said. He still wanted to protect the reputation of Gilgamesh. That boy was strong, he did not have the intention to run away from his own problem. 

“Shut up! Under the law of this land, you have no right to speak!” The judge shouted strongly, but Arthur did not care. 

“I have known that the defendant has the right to speak out and defend themselves. You have no right to decide my case.”

Arthur absolutely did not care about this situation, he really wanted to go back to the brothel and helped Gilgamesh. His beloved must be so sad and cried a lot. Arthur really hoped to hug him tightly and be next to him.

“Damn! You’re stubborn! If you need that prostitute, you had to pay for his body, there is no place for poor people!”

“I said I would pay but no one believed me.” He said tiredly. Now he really understood the life of people in this country. When you had no power, no one cared for your rights.

Such the ashamed kingdom!

“How much do you have? That boy’s the most expensive one, asshole like you can’t pay! O.k. I’m not going to talk with you anymore! Bring this guy to his house and keep all of his property to be the compensation!”

Finally, this stupid judge announced his decision. Arthur also felt relax, surely, he needed to go home right now. 

“Of cause! As you wish!” Arthur smiled back with no hesitation.

He was totally happy to bring all of them to his home. Merlin must be joyful to welcome the officers from the district court!

That evening Gilgamesh was dressed in the white rope. Although his face was still beautiful, but his eyes were so sad and full of sorrow. He was in the guest room and waiting for his customers. 

He did not speak anything, did not cry or shout. He only thought about his short life and his own decision. He was not going to die as garbage in this brothel, however, he had his pride and no one could take it from him until the last breath. 

“Gil!” 

“!”

Someone has called his name from the window, Gilgamesh leaned out of the window of the second floor, and he met that person. It was Enkidu! He disguised himself as a servant of the brothel! 

“I come to help you! Can you jump!” Enkidu asked nicely. He made Gilgamesh felt his heart was so warm now. 

Enkidu was his real friend, and he could not leave his friend alone.

Gilgamesh felt that he still surrounded by love from their friendship. 

“Thank you for coming, but please go back. I’m not going to leave.” Gilgamesh smiled and said softly.

“Gil! You can’t stay here! I already saw those guys! You can’t stand it!” 

“But they will catch you if I run away. You will be arrested like Arthur. I can’t be your burden.” Gilgamesh told the truth. He felt so sad about the situation of Arthur. Although Arthur worked in the castle, the king must blame him for breaking the law. Arthur was arrested because of him. He did not want Enkidu to become the next one. 

“Who’s care! Both Arthur and I did not care! We just wanted to help you! Please come with me! We’re friends, aren’t we?!”

Enkidu believed from his heart, they were friends and they would not leave each other. 

However,

“No. I’m not going to go with you. If this is my destiny, I will do something with this. Please don’t worry about me.” He smiled sadly. That moment, he only wanted to remember the last picture of his true friend. He knew this was going to be the last time. 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps of people, they were coming to this room!

“Run! If we’re friends, then run!”

“Gil!” Enkidu can’t, he wanted to help!

“I’m really happy to have you as my friend! Please live happily and forget about me!” 

“Gil! No!” 

But Gilgamesh already shut the window, now in front of him, the door was opened.

Five men with unfamiliar costumes stood in front of him. All of them had big smiled with greedy and lustful. When they first saw Gilgamesh, they were really impressed with their little prey.

This boy was absolutely beautiful. His hair was bright as gold. His eyes were red as rubies. His body was quite warm and soft. He was of incredible beauty.

This was the one who should not stay in this condition. 

“Wow! I didn’t expect that he’s beautiful like this! This’s our great present from the king of Uruk!” The leader said and walked closer, he touched Gilgamesh’s cheeks and flirted his body. “Try to speak something boy, we need to hear your voice. Tonight, you have to serve all of us, and I promise that we will be as gentle as possible!” He laughed 

And now, all of them laughed

However, Gilgamesh could not laugh, he wanted to cry now. These guys were full of muscles and huge, he knew that it was impossible to have safe sex with all of them. Madame did have the intention to punish him and killed him cruelty.

“I have something to ask.” Finally, Gilgamesh spoke, he could not stay still like a little animal.

Although Gilgamesh was afraid, he still had a state of mind. He did not want to be only a prey. 

Tonight, it may be his last moment, but he was not going to obey this injustice of destiny. The god may not love him, but he still wanted to show his rebellion.

“Why? Why all of you chose me? I’m only an inexperienced prostitute.” Gilgamesh asked.

These men also felt interested in him, they did not expect that he still had strength against them.

“That’s such a cute question young boy” Another man came closer and caught his wrist. “Because we needed some pleasure and you’re our toy. Don’t wait for this silly conversation. Why don’t you prepare yourself and enjoy an unimaginable experience with us!”

“Yes yes!” The third man said “My cock was already hard. Can I enter him the first!”

“No! It must be me!”

“No! Me!”

All of them shouted and tried to touch Gilgamesh’s body, finally, the boy was pushed on the floor, and then one of them was on top of him

“Why don’t we just enter him the same time, he had his little mouth and his hole may big enough!”

“No!” Gilgamesh was frightened, he knew that he surely died because of them

But 

He did not want to die like this!

That moment, Gilgamesh kicked the man strongly and pushed him away. Before anyone could catch him, he drew a knife that he hid in his clothes.

He held the knife to his throat. Now, he already prepared to die!

“You can’t fight us. Let be easy, my dear little boy. We lost time for you several times!” One of them shouted angrily.

“!”

That moment, Gilgamesh suddenly remembered the sound of this man, little by little, he remembered their sounds. 

These were sounds of the killers on the mountain!

“A…all of you were the killers who tried to kill Arthur and me! It must be all of you!! Tonight, it was your plan!”

This made all of them so surprised.

“You’re quite a clever boy! We’re really impressed with your intelligence. The late king of Uruk must be so proud of his son. No! no! now you are the whole, not a prince!” One of them laughed again.

“A prince?” Gilgamesh did not understand. He did not understand what they meant.

But the moment when he was careless, one of them ran to him and punched him in his stomach. Gilgamesh fell to the floor again. The knife dropped from his hand. Now, he could not move anymore. 

“Great! Now! you can’t do anything! Bitch! Why don’t you open your mouth for our cocks now!” That man pressed his chin, and all of them brought out their cocks. They wanted Gilgamesh to suck all of them before thrust in his hole.

“No! No!” Gilgamesh horrible screamed, he was afraid. Let him died better than was raped by these men!

But he had already missed his last chance to die. 

Now, he thought about Arthur, the man who said he loved him and needed to ask him as his mate. If he were a freeman he would think about the answer, but he had no chance.

Forever…

He would be raped and died tonight. He could not have a jewelry shop with Enkidu. He could not travel to see the world. And, he could not see Arthur again.

He…wanted to hear his marriage proposal again.

“Please...please let me die!” He cried, there was nothing he hoped right now, except dead!

But Suddenly! The door was broken, now the group of men with their blades ran into the room. Gilgamesh could not move but one of them stabbed the man in front of him, the blood flowed in the room, then that person came to hug him tightly.

He knew this face, he knew...

“A…Arthur” Why? 

Why him?

“It’s me, my beloved.” Arthur smiled. That moment, he turned back and commanded his knights to kill everyone! “Under the order of the king! Kill all of them! Kill all soldiers of Uruk who entered to my kingdom!”

“Your…kingdom?” Gilgamesh was so confused, but Arthur still hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

Kingdom?

This was Camelot. This was the kingdom of the king. 

It meant.

“You lied to me…Arthur.”

“Gil!”

“You…lied to me…”

Finally, Gilgamesh cried. 

Arthur only saw him as his toy, he was like other guys!


	7. Under the name of the king

Uruk was a country in the south of the continent, they used to have a king named “Lugalbanda” as the ruler; however, he was killed by his younger brother who wanted to conquer the throne. The rebellion arose against the royal family. 

“Your mother was his secret lover, she was pregnant and gave birth. That child was you, Gil. You’re the only child of the previous king of Uruk. Your uncle just found out that you’re still alive, he wanted to get rid of you for his children.” Currently, Arthur told Gilgamesh directly when they sat together in the private room in the castle; however, Gilgamesh still did not answer anything. 

Tonight, Arthur already killed all assassins from Uruk and he announced to everyone that he was the king, the ruler of this country. Surely, the bawd was so surprised. She was frightened and trembled. The judge also came after him, kneeled down, and begged for mercy. Everyone knew that the king was cruel and brutal. He absolutely did not forgive anyone.

They must be beheaded under the name of the king! 

Only Gilgamesh who just stared at him and did nothing. 

Madame also begged for her life and she did not hesitate to offer Gilgamesh for Arthur. In contrast, this made Arthur angrier, he saved Gilgamesh and now the boy was free, but this woman still tried to be his owner. She was such a shameless bitch!

“Gil was freeman now! You have no right to sell him to anyone!” Arthur proclaimed, but the woman still did not understand his meaning.

“Yes! Your majesty! He belonged to you now!” She said.

It was such useless to talk with this kind of person!

As for that reason, Arthur had no choice, he had to persuade Gilgamesh to his castle for his own safety.

However, until now, Gilgamesh still did not say anything. He was so quiet and full of sorrow in his beautiful eyes.

“Gil, I’m sorry to lie to you, but I just did not want to make you frighten.” Arthur said and touched his hand for comfort. Gilgamesh rose his head and stared at him.

Gilgamesh knew that he had to say something.

“I have no right to be angry, his majesty, you’re my master now. It’s my duty to listen and serve you as you want.” He said sadly. 

But his words already broke Arthur’s heart. He pressed his hand and tried to explain the truth. Gilgamesh’s reaction was not what he had expected. He wanted to see him smiled fully with happiness. However, Gilgamesh was so upset, he seemed to be disappointed with this situation. The boy was not happy to see the king.

He may want to see Arthur, not the king!

“Please Gil, I just wanted to help you, I wanted you to be free.”

“I didn’t blame his majesty. No, I have no rights. I should think that my friend, Arthur already died. I…do not know who are you.” Suddenly, Gilgamesh cried, he could not stand the tension between them. He also wanted to thank Arthur and greet him with a big smile, but this man lied to him.

Arthur was the king, he had absolute power over everyone in this land, Gilgamesh’s life and destiny were the only insignificant thing, his life was useless and nothing more than the game of the king.

Arthur might think that finally, he would buy him, and Gilgamesh should be happy to be claimed by the king like everyone. Arthur did not want his love from the start, he just wanted someone to warm his bed, he might just want a new slave in his cage. Then, a person like him who had wanted to listen to his offer for marriage again, he was such a silly prostitute!

His self-respecting and the proud in himself were just useless in front of this guy!

Gilgamesh was nothing, except a whore who would spread his legs for his owner, for his master!

He wanted to cry now.

“I…I needed my friend back! You’re not my friend anymore!” He shouted and tried to run away from the other. He did not want to obey him.

But that moment, Arthur dragged him and hugged him tightly, Gilgamesh tried to fight back, but he could not. Finally, he was pushed on the bed again. Tonight, it was his second time with this kind of situation. In his mind, it seemed that everyone had the right to claim him as they wanted.

He was just trash.

He was not such a pity prince, he was not the fallen king’s son, he was just a whore who still had to sell his body for the customer. And now, the king was his.

“Gil, I love you!”

“?” 

Suddenly, Arthur shouted back and he tried to rose his voice more and more. He wanted Gilgamesh to listen to him.

“I hope to marry you! I wish you accept my request and become my mate! I want you more than anyone! You’re not a whore! You’re my love no! my only love!” Arthur shouted again and again, and he really wanted to make everything clear between them.

“You have various concubines around you! Don’t you think it is so foolish to believe you! I’m just a prostitute! No one will love trash like me!” Gilgamesh also rose his voice, he would not believe Arthur easily again.

“I will!”

Suddenly, Arthur kissed Gilgamesh and touched his face softly, he stared at the boy’s eyes and kissed him again and again.

He wanted him badly, he needed him and hoped to claim him as his own right now. Gilgamesh was so beautiful and full of charming, he dreamt several times that he had a chance to be beside him. 

But…

“Will you marry me? Could you please become my mate until the death do us path?” Finally, Arthur proposed again, and now he kissed on Gilgamesh’s forehead.

With this speech, Gilgamesh was so overwhelmed in his heart. The truth was he still was angry, sad, and disappointed, but…

He used to want to listen to this offer again, didn’t he? 

Now, in front of him, Arthur made a marriage proposal again.

“I don’t want to be one of your concubines. I want to be free, Arthur. I want to be a freeman!”

“Then you’re!”

“!”

“I’ll release all of my concubines, you’re not just one of them, but only one. You’re not my belonging or my slave, but my mate! We’re equal! If you want to travel and see the world, I’ll go with you until the end. Why don’t you accept my request and stay together? I love you all of my heart!” Arthur confirmed again and again.

Now, Gilgamesh had several emotions in his heart, he wanted to believe, but he also was afraid to follow. 

“We just met, why?” He asked

“Time is nothing for love. I lived for many years without love until I met you. Our meeting must be something special.” Arthur guaranteed.

“What? It’s not a good reason!” Now, Gilgamesh felt this guy was so mad. He fell in love with an ordinary pedestrian without a good reason!

Such a non-sense guy!

“There is no reason! Love is love!” Arthur shouted.

At that moment, Gilgamesh laughed a little, he stopped to protest and stared at Arthur directly. Arthur knew these eyes, they were his Gil!

“I still don’t know whether I love you or not, but thank you for saving me.” The boy said.

“You’re welcome.” Arthur smiled, but he knew that Gilgamesh still had something in his mind. 

“If you love me, why don’t you prove yourself a little bit?”

“Prove?” Arthur started to frown.

“If you can release all concubines and free all slaves in Camelot to be freemen in three days, I’ll accept your offer, and become your mate until the death do us part as you hope.” Gilgamesh gave him his request, he knew that he could not be free from Arthur, the king seemed to love him and needed him, but he was not a bad guy.

If Arthur loved him as he spoke, then he would do what he hoped.

If not

He was just a liar.

“Let see it, Gil. I guaranteed that you’ll in love with me!” Arthur accepted this challenge. It was not only for Gilgamesh but was it also for people in this country.

He already understood that he had to change, he had to do something to help his people. The traditional of slavery must be dissolved. He was so glad that Gilgamesh asked him this request.

This boy was kind and also thought about the other. He was really the prince.

That night, Arthur did not touch Gilgamesh, he just smiled and walked out of the room. Now, he had several things to manage in three days, and he must do it himself. Merlin surely was surprised by this idea.

Whatever his beloved wished for; he would fulfill his all requests.

Three days later, Gilgamesh knew from Enkidu that the king already issued the law of freedom, he paid for slaves all the country and released all of them to be free. 

Moreover, he compensated lots of money for all of his concubines, and let them free from his harem.

The new law also forbade slavery and banned child prostitutes.

There was no sex without consent. 

Gilgamesh was so stunned by the news, he knew that he underestimated the king, Arthur. He had never believed him to keep this promise. Especially, he already proved that he was not the tyranny.

“He really loves you Gil, he wants you to be happy.” Enkidu warned him with happiness. Now, Arthur already proved himself.

“Why? I just…”

At that moment, someone walked close to him with a soft smile. He kneeled down and held his hands gently.

“Arthur…”

“Now, you’re not the whore or slave anymore, under the name of the king, you’re free Gil”

“I…” 

“Will you marry me, my love?


	8. It's your life

It was only ten days before their wedding ceremony. Now, Gilgamesh already accepted Arthur’s proposal, he was going to be his future bride. Arthur sent the royal letter to Uruk that Gilgamesh would marry him, as for that reason Uruk had to stop any violence against him.

If they still tried to send assassins, Camelot surely would send their army to attack the other. They should prepare for their fall. 

Three days after the king of Uruk received the royal letter he suddenly had a critical illness, and nearly die because of a heart attack. No one could expect that the lost prince now became the future mate of the great king of Camelot. It was destiny and uncertainty of life, no one could expect from the beginning. 

The king of Uruk was worried that after his dead Gilgamesh would come back to claim his legal right on the throne.

This became the political tension between the two countries. 

However, for Gilgamesh, personally, it seemed that there was no need to worry. His life was going to be happy, wealthy, and gorgeous. Nevertheless, in fact, he did not feel that way anymore. Until now, he still felt upset with everything that happened in his life. 

He wanted to talk with his uncle and solved his problem on his own, but he could not. He belonged to Arthur, he was his future bride, he should ask Arthur for his opinion and permission. It was a deal.

Arthur may say that between them, they were equal, but Gilgamesh still could not express his own feeling.

He still did not love Arthur in that way.

Arthur surely was a great king of Camelot, he was a quite nice person, and did many things for him. He saved his life and tried to protect him. He was a perfect husband. 

But, people could not love someone because of their kindness or their appearance.

“Don’t you feel happy my lord?” Merlin asked him during their lessons. Now, Gilgamesh had to study lots for his future status. Merlin was really appreciated for his talent, Gilgamesh was incredibly clever, he memorized everything quickly, and had critical thinking in multiple matters. This was a very perfect mate of his king. Even though Mordred tried to challenge him in various tasks, it seemed that Gilgamesh had no problem with that little brat. Everyone in this castle had already accepted his status. 

Nevertheless, he seemed to have various things in his head.

“Why not? I must be happy.” Gilgamesh smiled back, but Merlin felt that his mouth smiled, but his eyes did not.

“You make me feel that our king forced you to marry him.”

“No, he didn’t.” The fact was Gilgamesh had accepted his request with his consent. Now, he had plenty of beautiful clothes, wonderful jewelry, a warm bed, and a gorgeous bedroom. He was a prince of the fallen king of Uruk, the future bride of the king of Camelot. There was nothing to worry about in his life. 

He had dreamt about money and gold, now he had everything but no love. 

The truth was he felt upset. 

He was not as happy as everyone expected. 

“If you don’t want, you should speak out your own opinion. It’s your life.” Merlin said with his warm smile, he knew that this boy was not ready for the marriage. He may be a good mate, but not a good lover.

He had no love for his king. His ‘yes’ came from his responsibility because he challenged Arthur to free all slaves, then he had to accept the result. It was a good result for everyone, except him. 

“I shouldn’t. I have to keep my promise. Arthur also has kept his promise. This’s the bargaining.” Gilgamesh also told the truth he knew that he could not lie to this person. 

“He needs your love, not only your body, my lord.”

“It’s the same. I’m going to be his mate until death do us apart. It’s romantic, isn’t it?” He smiled again and again, but it was a sad smile. Merlin really felt sorry for him. Although Gilgamesh was clever and always acted with elegance, he still was a normal teenager. 

He needed time to adapt himself and had times to understand what he really wanted in his life. In contrast, Arthur wanted more and more from him, the king would do everything to claim this boy. 

“There is someone I want you to meet, my lord.” Merlin said and he turned back to call someone “Please come in lady Siduri.”

Then a woman entered and greeted Gilgamesh, her prince. 

At the same time, Arthur had full of happiness, he was going to marry his love. Gilgamesh would be his spouse, and they would live happily together until the last breath as the myth.

He did lots of things for the wedding ceremony, he prepared clothes, jewelry, and multiple treasuries for Gilgamesh. That boy should receive the best on their wedding night. 

He needed to see his happiness and full of smile on his face. Gilgamesh should be happy and had a wonderful life. 

“Are you sure that Gil loves you, father?” Mordred asked him directly. It made her father was surprised. 

“He said yes, then it meant he wanted to marry me and become your Dad too.” Arthur was quite optimistic in his love. Mordred knew that her father really loved Gilgamesh. She quite liked him too, he was beautiful and clever. He also changed her father to be a better king. Currently, everyone admired him as a great king of this kingdom.

However, she still felt that Gilgamesh did not love her father as much as Arthur loved. He may respect him, but no passion in his eyes. 

She may be only then years old girl, but she understood how Arthur's previous concubines used to see him.

They needed Arthur, but Gilgamesh did not.

“He said yes because he respected you, you’re his king.” She said.

“He has the right to say anything he wants like I used to say now everyone’s equal,” Arthur answered back.

“Merlin used to teach me that equality is not something you only say but it’s the action. Do you really see Gilgamesh equally?”

“…”

This was quite a difficult question. Arthur felt he was not sure about the answer.

Does he see him equally? 

“Nothing will be changed I’m going to marry him anyway. You should be happy to have him as you Daddy too.” Arthur told her with no hesitation. 

In contrast, in his mind, he felt no confidence.

He was very happy with the ‘yes’ of Gilgamesh, but it was the real ‘yes’ or not?

Even though Arthur was a little bit confused, he could not change his mind now. He already announced his wedding. If he changed his order right now, Gilgamesh will lose his status in this country.

Finally, it was the day of the wedding ceremony. Many people were gathering at the cathedral for the celebration. Now their king already married the right person for their country. 

That morning, Gilgamesh dressed in a white robe, red earring with a gold set of jewelry. He looked so beautiful like the angel who came to the earth. Not only Arthur, but everyone who saw him was so impressed. Even the special guest from Uruk felt he was precious. 

Siduri, she was the ambassador who came in the name of the royal family. Currently, she wished that her young prince would accept her request.

And for Arthur, his Gilgamesh was so precious. 

He was the golden rose in the secret garden, and the king Arthur himself was the one who found his flower, his only flower.

Arthur held his hands and they walked together for a wedding vow.

“I Arthur Pendragon, take Gilgamesh, to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Arthur promised. 

“I Gilgamesh, take King Arthur, to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” He said.

Finally, both of them kissed and the patriarch announced their status as a couple. Now, they were spouses and Gilgamesh became the partner of the king. 

This night, after the ceremony, Arthur came to his room that Gilgamesh was waiting. Gilgamesh greeted him with a smile, he wore the red robe with golden jewelry for his wedding night, he looked beautiful in these ones too. 

“Good evening Arthur, I’m waiting for you.” Gilgamesh said and welcomed Arthur to sit down on the sofa. Arthur stared at him and touched his hand softly. After the busy day, now they could have a peaceful night together.

“You looked so beautiful tonight. Are you tired? It seems to me that the ambassador of Uruk tried to talk with you.” Arthur was not blind, he saw lady Siduri from Uruk talked to Gilgamesh several times. 

“Her name is Siduri, she told me that she wanted me to go back and see my country, just once a time in my life.” Gilgamesh did not want to lie. It was true that he felt so warm to speak with someone who came from the country of his mother, he also wanted to see Uruk. “But you should entrust me, I already rejected her. When I married you, I should not abandon you and Camelot.”

Gilgamesh knew his status he could not do as he wanted anymore. He should be happy that he had everything he used to wish for. He should not covet more and more. He should not be greedy.

“Thank you, my love. Thank you for your kindness.” Arthur kissed him at his cheeks. He was happy but also felt so sad about Gilgamesh’s decision.

Mordred’s question was in his mind again. 

Arthur still kissed Gilgamesh both hands, he wanted to kiss more and more. He needed to warm Gilgamesh’s body and persuaded him to be with him tonight. 

Gilgamesh still hesitated, but he did not hate Arthur. 

In fact, this was his first time with sexual activity, he was going to lose his virginity for his man. He was surely a little bit afraid.

“Come on baby, why don’t we lay down on the bed and talk a little bit.” Arthur caught Gilgamesh’s hands, then both of them laid on the bed. Arthur felt that Gilgamesh was very soft and kind, he was perfect in everything. That moment, Arthur closed their distance and he kissed on his forehead. 

Arthur slowly moved to kiss his cheeks and his nose bridge, finally on his lips. Arthur’s movement was so soft and gentle. Gilgamesh was a little bit sensitive, but he knew that Arthur would not harm him. 

Slowly but full of passion, Arthur removed Gilgamesh’s robe and he moved on top of him. Their skin was touched and Gilgamesh felt his head was burned, his heart was strong beating, his body was so hot. 

“Are you o.k.? Can I touch you more?” Arthur asked 

“It’s…it’s o.k.” Gilgamesh answered and he helped Arthur to remove his clothes too. Arthur was full of muscles and strong as he had expected. 

“Let me kiss you, my dear.” 

Then both of them kissed each other, and they kissed again and again. 

Arthur kissed Gilgamesh’s neck and slowly moved to his nipples that were pink and soft. Gilgamesh's skin was so hot. Arthur knew that he really loved this body. 

His legs were long and beautiful. It looked like this body was welcoming him to claim and enter. It was impossible for Arthur to wait anymore, he needed and felt greedy to consume this angle. 

“Will you permit me to touch you more? I needed you. I really needed you.” Arthur asked but Gilgamesh just nodded, the boy could not stand for this so long. He felt he was so sensitive and something burnt in his heart, his instinct. He wanted this man to enter and thrust in his intimate area.

“Please…Arthur please.”

And then they kissed again.

It was so full of passion and love. Although Gilgamesh was not sure about his love for Arthur, he could not deny him. He did not love but he also did not hate.

He was not sure.

However, this night, Gilgamesh felt so warm in Arthur’s arms.

The next morning, when the sunshine on the window, Arthur woke up and he smiled to himself when he saw his sleeping beauty in his own arms. Gilgamesh slept happily and opened his eyes slowly. When they saw each other, they just smiled and greeted each other. Gilgamesh felt a little bit ashamed but Arthur was full of confidence.

Arthur wanted to see Gilgamesh in his arms every day, but he knew that he had to respect him as his mate. 

“Why don’t you go back to see Uruk on your own eyes, my dear?”

“!”

“If you need to see your homeland, you have the right to go. Like I had said, we’re equal.” Arthur said when Gilgamesh still was in his arms.

“But…” Gilgamesh could not believe what he heard. 

“I know that I seem to very possessive, surely I’ll miss you and worry about you, but I don’t want to imprison you in this castle like you’re a little bird in the cage.” Arthur smiled softly, he knew his own instinct and his inner dangerous idea.

But he would try to win himself.

He did not want to be hate. He wanted to be a good husband.

“I can’t..it..” Gilgamesh still hesitated to decide, he worried that Arthur would be angry. But Arthur still hugged him tightly and kissed him with passion. 

“Merlin and my knights will go along with you for your safety. Your decision is my decision, do something that you would not regret my dear.”

“Arthur….” That moment Gilgamesh cried with the unbelievable suggestions of his husband. He thought that he had no choice, but this man still tried to give him a choice.

He did believe that this man loved him.

“You’re my partner, but you still have your life. I’m so foolish to think that only marriage was the end of everything. Arthur kissed him at his cheeks. “Please do as you wish.”

Now, Arthur knew what was true love. It was an unbelievable and unexpectable emotion for someone. He wished he could see Gilgamesh with happiness. As for that reason, he could not imprison him; a strong bird in his cage. Gilgamesh had powerful wings, he could have a chance to fly as far as he wished for.

“I’ll wait for you. My love will never change.” Arthur promised.

Five days later, Gilgamesh, the spouse of the king of Camelot, a prince of Uruk traveled back to his homeland, Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, the next one is going to be the last.


	9. The King and the Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter! I hope all of you enjoy it!

After Gilgamesh traveled to Uruk, Arthur decided to send another royal letter to Gilgamesh’s uncle, he threatened him if anything happened with his consort, Uruk should prepare to disappear from the map of this continent!

The cruelty of the great king of Camelot was well-known to everyone, then there was no one wanted to challenge or ignore him. 

That was the reason why Gilgamesh received a warm welcome from his motherland as one of the members of the royal family.

For Gilgamesh, Uruk was a warm and peaceful country at the south of the continent, the desert was wide and so powerful. Gilgamesh loved everything in this country, weather, people, and culture. However, Uruk was similar to Camelot in several ways for example there was slavery everywhere in the country and also had some tension between people in the social hierarchy. Gilgamesh felt sorry for them, and he really needed to help.

It was almost three months after he came to this country, now he had some idea. If Arthur can use his authority to change Camelot, Gilgamesh also wanted to challenge his own potential to change Uruk. This may be the craziest idea in his life, nevertheless, he really wanted to do something in his own effort. 

The rumor about Gilgamesh’s ambition already was widespread in Uruk, but he did not care anymore. Most noblemen and military men stood with him by now. Everyone knew that Gilgamesh had legal rights to claim the throne, and currently, he was a consort of the king of Camelot, so unofficially, he was the most powerful man in the country. 

For that reason, there was no doubt, the king and his son hated Gilgamesh.

“Only spreading his legs, then someone has power over the king of Camelot. Such a pity for that silly king.” The current crown prince of Uruk said when he saw Gilgamesh was discussing something with Siduri and Merlin in the hall. He knew that Gilgamesh used to live like a sex slave in the brothel, but now that person was going to challenge his position. “Don’t you think like me? my dear cousin. Don’t you feel that the holy throne of Uruk should be pure and respectable? It must be gossip that a whore already become a prince and try to be a king of this country.” 

This guy already made Siduri and Merlin got angry, he was a son of the rebel who killed his own brother and took the throne. His father was the reason why Gilgamesh had to live like a prostitute. If he did not meet Arthur, now he would already be raped and died like garbage. The one who should be angry was Gilgamesh, not him.

Both of them wanted to protect Gilgamesh, but now this guy did not want their protection anymore. Gilgamesh was not the same person as he was when he first came here. At that moment, he gave that prince a dirty look and smirked. 

“It seemed to me that someone did not know his own status. I really feel pity for someone who’s going to lose his position as a crown prince, such a poor boy. Don’t you want to know how to survive on the bed with multiple men? I think I can give you some advice, in case you have to change your job.” Gilgamesh said and gave him the evil eyes. This was his intention to insult him.

“You! Bastard!”

“Beware your behavior, my dear cousin. I don’t think your customers’ going to be merciful for an aggressive whore like you. Please let me teach you some technics.” He smiled evilly. 

That moment the prince tried to punch Gilgamesh, but at the same time the royal guards already caught him and one of them kicked him in his face. The prince cried out loudly, however, no one was interested in him. It was time to show who was the new boss of this land.

“I have no business with you but your father. Don’t make me want to have some with you, my beloved cousin.” That was the dangerous warning from Gilgamesh.

Merlin could easily find out some changes when they stayed in Uruk. Gilgamesh had developed his self-confidence and he was already used to show his power as a consort of Camelot. Nevertheless, the best thing was he used all of them for people. He wanted to serve the nation, not to conquer. 

Now in Uruk, Gilgamesh found multiple problems in this country, and most of them occurred because of the king. Currently, the king was going to die, it was time for the coup d'etat again.

“As I said before, you are the great mate of our king of Camelot.” Merlin said. 

“I really don’t know what you’re saying but I just can’t let this country collapsed. It’s my duty as a royal family of this country. Right, Siduri?” He asked for her suggestion. The main reason that he backed Uruk was her information. Because Siduri told him about the disaster in Uruk, he had decided to see it and did something for his motherland.

Now, he needed his throne back!

“Arthur already accepted my decision, he’ll send the army to support us.” Gilgamesh said. He was really thankful for Arthur’s kindness. Although at first, he was afraid of his decision, Arthur always supported him. In the letter of Arthur, he told Gilgamesh that he could decide whatever he wanted and Arthur would agree on everything.

Arthur could not send the army directly because it would be a war between the two countries. However, the situation was different if the real crown prince Gilgamesh asked for help. King Arthur would send his army to Uruk because of the friendship between the king and the lost prince, not his consort.

Now, Gilgamesh felt he missed his husband, he wanted to see that guy and received his passionate kisses again and again.

It was not only the bargaining between them, but it seemed to him that Arthur was one of the most important persons in his life. He was the precious present from the god.

“My uncle’s going to die. Let wait for the best time.” Gilgamesh ordered everyone. 

Everything will belong to him for sure, just wait.

Three months later, the king of Uruk died because of serious illness. Nevertheless, before the crown prince had a coronation. The lost prince Gilgamesh declared his right over the throne. This led to a massive discussion in the country. All the countries in the continent sent the royal letters to support Gilgamesh. Absolutely, this happened because of the power of Camelot. 

Arthur created the international supporters for Gilgamesh. 

At this moment, he had his legal rights as the lost prince of the fallen king with the army and the internal and international supports. No one could challenge him.

Finally, Gilgamesh could win the heart of people around the country, without any serious military Coup d'etat, he could suppress his cousin and became the next king of Uruk.

Surely, that person who stayed behind his success was his husband, Arthur. 

Now, Gilgamesh was sitting on the throne and he thought about his life, it was like a dream. Only a dream in one long night. When he woke up, he may still live in the brothel, he may still be a prostitute. He may still hope for the bright future that had never come true. 

Everything that happened right now, maybe it was not true.

“Maybe I’m still Gilgamesh in that brothel, maybe I’m still to dance for welcoming my customers.” He said with himself. 

That moment, he heard footsteps from someone in front of the elegant royal hall. He rose his head and the shadow of that person already appeared on the floor. 

“Who’re you?” Gilgamesh asked calmly.

Then that person stepped into the hall. He dressed in dark blue clothes, his blond hair was so bright and his green eyes were so warm. It was him.

That was the most elegant person in his life.

“A Arthur!” Gilgamesh shouted and he tried to walk down from the throne to meet him but Arthur was quicker. He led to Gilgamesh and hugged him tightly. “Arthur! Are you Arthur!? I’m not going to miss you and create some hallucination on my own right?” Gilgamesh asked and started to cry. He cried a lot.

“Don’t cry my dear, it’s me, your husband.” Arthur said and kissed Gilgamesh on his forehead. They kissed each other. This time, it was not only Arthur’s demand but also Gilgamesh. 

Gilgamesh wanted to touch him and needed to kiss him madly. Almost half a year, it was too long more than his imagination. Gilgamesh could not understand his heart until he and Arthur were apart. The long-distance love already proved their relationship. 

“I missed you. I missed you so much!” Gilgamesh cried and he hid his face in Arthur’s warm chest.

“Me too.” Arthur smiled full of happiness. Not only Gilgamesh knew his true emotion, but Arthur also understood his own feeling.

He began to love Gilgamesh because of his beauty and strong personality, and he also wanted to dominate him as his wife. However, after their first night, he had noticed his mistake and he wanted to collect his relationship with this boy. They should be equal, not only by his words but the real meaning of it. For that reason, he had decided to let Gilgamesh did whatever he wanted.

Finally, Gilgamesh found what he needed and he knew the true ambition of his life. He could help his people and succeeded in his goal. Now, they were equal.

“I come for your coronation. It’s going to be the most important moment in your life, isn’t it?” Arthur said but suddenly Gilgamesh rejected.

“No! The best moment in my life was the time in our wedding ceremony!”

“!” Arthur could not believe what he heard. He had never thought he would listen to this kind of sentence from Gilgamesh. “Gil, you don’t have to speak to please me. I love you without any conditions.”

“I’m not going to please you! Now! I’m already in love with you! I love you and I want to hug you and sleep with you! There are no events in my life that will be more important than our wedding ceremony! I want to marry you! I want to be your mate!”

At that moment, it reminded Arthur about his marriage proposal. That time Gilgamesh said “YES”. But he knew that it was just “YES” without any emotion. He accepted his proposal because of their bargaining.

It was different right now. 

“Are you sure? Do you really want to marry me? Do you want to be my consort, my mate?” Arthur asked him again. He really wanted to ask. Then he kissed his lover’s hand and proposed. “Will you marry me, King Gilgamesh?”

Now, he had to ask again. He needed to hear the answer again.

Please answer your true feeling.

“Will you marry me Gil?”

“Yes! Absolutely yes!!” Now, Gilgamesh accepted without any hesitations and kissed Arthur on his lips. Now, it was his true feeling. “I want to live with you until death do us part!” 

It was “YES” with the real meaning of it. It was the wedding vow with his true intention.

At that moment, they kissed each other and hugged each other firmly. Although they had to take a long time to understand their own feeling but finally, they understood. 

The king who had no love found his destined love without any conditions. Now, he knew that he was not the center of the world. He learnt to be sincere and be kind to his people, his country, and his love. He was going to be the real great king and created his impressive legend.

Meanwhile, the whore who had no hope in his life and greedy for money to survive learnt to love. He understood his own heart and the kindness of the people around him. Currently, although he surrounded by treasury, money, and high status, but the most important thing for him is love.

They learnt to live and to love. They would support each other and belong to each other until death do them part.

That was the story between the king and the whore that changed the destiny of the people of two countries. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfiction in English. I know that I have several mistakes but I really appreciate that all of you love it. Thank you so much for all of your Kudo and comments!


End file.
